


this is the fate you’ve carved on me, your law of gravity

by calenlily



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: Sooner or later, they always come back to each other.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	this is the fate you’ve carved on me, your law of gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



> Title from “Gravity” by Vienna Teng

Angel still believes she deserves better than him; Buffy only rolls her eyes. “As it turns out, guys who will always love me even when I’m covered in slime are rather thin on the ground.”

“Did I really say that?” Angel grimaces. “Not one of my smoothest lines.”

“You did mean it, right?”

“Of course I meant it. I never stopped loving you; that’s never been our issue.”

She gives him a sad smile. She might have doubted when she was 18 and the sting of abandonment was fresh, but over the years that much has become self-evident. “I know.”


End file.
